Not Strong Enough To Stay Away
by VashandNaomiForever
Summary: Quistis finds herself in a compromising situation. She's Seifer's teacher, but circumstances happen that cause her to behave in a way that no one would have expected. She's hiding their intimate relationship, worried about getting caught but not strong enough to stop what they're doing. Is this lust, or is she falling for him? R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

Not Strong Enough To Stay Away

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or any of its characters.

He was her student; she knew she shouldn't be doing this. It had started out as a secret crush; Hell ever since they were little at the orphanage she had considered him cute. When she'd come to the Garden and found him there as well, it was strange. Strange that the two should happen to pop into each other's lives once more. He had no clue she was one of the girls at the orphanage they had been at. Quistis supposed she was a lot different now.

When she had her first class at Garden, he had been in it. He was sarcastic and rude, typical Seifer. Yet his eyes, they seemed to keep something hidden behind them. Maybe he was hiding his other side behind them. Either way, he had her attention. She knew it wasn't healthy to have such an obsession over a student, but in the back of her mind she kept telling herself that he was just attractive. That she would never act on any emotion or thoughts she may have for him.

It was late one evening, everyone had left the classroom, Quistis was packing up her things, getting ready to go when she turned and looked into those blue eyes she knew so well. She jumped a little, taken aback at his sudden presence.

"Seifer, what are you doing here? Class has been dismissed for quite some time now." She told him, chuckling nervously.

He moved forward, making her step back inch by inch towards the wall. "I've seen you eyeing me, Teach." He began, making the other feel ashamed and a bit guilty at being caught, "I thought I'd let you have a taste of what you've been admiring." Her back was flushed against the wall now. Seifer braced one hand against the wall, taking the other and cupping her delicate cheek.

Quistis's eyes grew large as she felt his touch, watched as he leaned in closer and closer until he was inches away from her face. She attempted to say the right thing. Something along the lines of "No, we can't do this; I'm your teacher for God's sake!" But the words wouldn't come. His lips met hers, strong and firm, he started out slow and light; his tongue attempting access into her mouth.

Quistis, lord help her, let out a moan as she let his tongue enter, he dipped his tongue inside her, roaming and exploring every inch of her. He nibbled on her lower lip, driving his teacher crazy. And as quickly as it started, it ended. He pulled back, taking in her glossy eyes and swollen mouth, admiring his work.

"Catch you later Teach." He said and was gone, leaving her confused and terribly horny.

That was the first time they had done anything inappropriate. In her defense, Quistis had not started these actions. She was bound and determined to not let him get to her like that again. At least she would like to think she tried her best to not let this thing get out of control.

He kept appearing out of nowhere, always when she was alone. Teasing her with his touch, making her want to break the rules and just have him completely. Every time they'd have these moments, she'd never interact, thinking that maybe if she did get caught that she'd be able to defend herself somewhat.

While walking down the hall late one night, heading to her room, she was scooped up and shoved to the wall. She assumed it was Seifer, but when she looked into the person's face, she was met with brown eyes. She went to let out a scream when the man held her mouth shut with his big meaty hands.

"What's the matter teach? Seifer the only student you'll fuck?" He sassed her as his free hand roamed her body roughly. She heard the sound of a zipper and her eyes bulged. She tried getting out of his grip but his brute strength was too much for her. His hand worked its way to her skirt, lifting it up and exposing her to the cold air. His hips braced against hers, his face twisted and smirking. She bit his hand, making him release her mouth long enough for her to let out a cry for help. He slapped her face hard, and then capped her mouth with his hand once more.

"You'll pay for that bitch." He told her, ripping her pink top open, exposing her breasts. His mouth attached to one and bit down hard, making her cry out in pain. That's when Seifer came upon them. Quistis was the first to see him standing there, her attacker not aware of his presence. Seifer's face hardened as he reached out and grabbed a chuck of the other man's hair, pulling him off the teacher. He kneed the man in the face multiple times, watching as blood began to drip from his face. He then threw the student on the floor, kneeling on his back as he slammed the kid's head against the concrete.

When the kid was no longer conscious, Seifer helped the vulnerable teacher to her room. He went to the bathroom, and brought back first aid supplies.

"I think he'll need them more than I will." She tried making a joke about the situation, Seifer not saying a word back as he quietly tended to her small cuts and bruises. When he was done, Quistis got up and went into the bathroom, turning on the shower. She felt incredibly sore and shaky still, and hoped a hot shower would make her feel a bit better. She was trying to be brave, after all she didn't get completely raped by that guy…She sat on the side of the sink and pressed her hands to her face, tears sliding down her face. She had never been so scared in her entire life.

She never heard him come in; only when he took her hands in his own did she know he was still there. He helped her up, gently took off the remainder of her clothes and helped her into the shower. He closed the shower curtain, making her think that he was going to leave now, when he opened it again to hop in himself. She would have loved to appreciate his nakedness any other time, but right now it was strictly business. He helped her clean herself up, taking the soap and lathering her up, his hands working their magic. After rinsing off, they just stood together in the warm spray of water. He held her against him, resting his head a top her own, comforting her.

That's when Quistis decided to break the rules, and take Seifer as her lover.


	2. Chapter 2

**Not Strong Enough To Stay Away**

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or any of their characters.

Warning: Sex scene in this chapter, skip over if you don't feel comfortable reading.

'_I know sooner or later we're going to get caught._' Quistis silently worried as she went about her morning routine; combing her hair, brushing her teeth. For the past few weeks she had let her student, Seifer, into her little apartment late at night. He was taken aback at first when she'd verbally invited him during one of their private moments together. At first she was a bit worried that he'd be less interested since it hadn't been his idea, but he had smirked and joked, "Just can't get enough now can you, Teach?"

The first night was nerve racking, Quistis was pacing throughout her apartment, worried that maybe he wouldn't show up. Also she was worried about what might happen if he did and someone caught him entering her home. The worry lessened when she heard the sound of a key in the lock of her door, knowing that only she and now her student held a key for it. He had entered with such confidence, no sign of nervousness on his young and handsome face. He took notice of the candles she had lit around the room, giving her a teasing look for it.

"Candles huh? Reading plenty of romance novels I see." He sassed her, making her blush and laugh at the same time, relaxing her a little with his nonchalance.

"Are you thirsty?" She asked, lifting up a bottle of wine and an empty glass.

"Providing alcohol for a minor as well huh?" he smirked, waltzing up to her and taking the bottle and glass out of her slender hands. He uncorked the bottle, taking a swig from it before pouring the liquid into two glasses. "Not bad Teach, didn't think they paid you well enough to afford the good shit." He commented, making her chuckle again.

"I just had it saved for a special occasion." She spoke, taking the glass he offered her and heading toward the living room. She sat down on the love seat, Seifer following in her wake. She crossed her long legs, her short coral dress showing off quite a bit of skin as she sipped her wine and looked over at him inquisitively.

"You know, I always wondered why you decided to stay here in Balamb when your personality suits Galbadian Garden a lot better." Quistis commented, trying to make the evening more than just about physical affection. She truly wanted to know more about him, if he would let her.

Seifer was silent for a moment, tasting his drink then swirling it, "I guess, I just never really thought about it before. Balamb is more than a Garden for me, it's also my home." He told her, his eyes staring at his drink thoughtfully. "Now here's a question for you. Why become a teacher so early? Normal young people enjoy living it up a little before following a career."

Quistis shrugged her shoulders, feeling a bit like an old maid the way he had put it. "I suppose I just enjoy being a part of Garden. It's been my home for a long time. Maybe, I just didn't want to leave it." She mused, shaking her head as she sipped more wine from her glass. "Besides, I _like_ teaching. It makes me happy."

Seifer began to chuckle mischievously, "Oh I believe you alright, I've seen just how _happy_ teaching makes you." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, making Quistis almost spit out her wine from laughter. She had never seen him so playful; it was an interesting side of him. He reached out and took her empty glass from her, setting it down on the coffee table next to his own.

"So I gotta ask, are there candles in the bedroom too?" His right eyebrow rising up curiously. Quistis blushed and nodded, feeling silly and a bit corny for thinking it would be 'romantic'. She watched as he rolled his eyes as he took her hand and helped her up with him. "You need some new reading material." He joked, letting her lead the way towards her bedroom.

Sure enough, there were candles scattered about the room, there also seemed to be a sweet smell in the air. He looked around till he spotted an incense burner. She had noticed his silent examination of her room and had almost an embarrassed, worried look on her face. Seifer did think she was old fashioned in her attempts at 'setting the mood' in her apartment, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings. Which was odd for Seifer, he really didn't care much for being nice to anybody. Even his own posse he was ready to tell them exactly what he thought, never once considering their feelings. Yet here, with Quistis, he found himself being careful. He supposed with it just being him and her, it wasn't like his reputation was at stake in this private moment. No one could judge or criticize him when he was alone with her.

Quistis took notice of his silence, his lack of a snappy comment about her silly decoration. Was he feeling okay? Did he have something saved up for later that evening? All these thoughts ran through her head until Seifer stopped analyzing her bedroom and placed all his attention on her. She felt a chill roll up her spine as he roamed her body with only his eyes. She wondered if she should undress herself, or if he wanted to do that for her, so many questions to figure out! '_Just do what comes natural._' She mentally told herself. When she was about to make the first move, he beat her to it. Walking up to her and cupping her cheek in one hand, kissing her with burning desire, his free hand cupping one of her breasts. Quistis moaned against his mouth, his touch making her pent up libido burst.

Her hands started working on his jacket, slipping it off his shoulders until it slid to the ground, her hands now taking in his cool flesh. Seifer's own hands were working at her zipper down her back, working at it till her dress floated to the floor, her body now only clad in soft pink panties. She had decided against wearing a bra that evening. He moved his mouth down to her waiting breasts, taking one in his mouth and teasingly sucking it, his tongue flicking her taunt nipple while his other hand caressed the other tit.

Quistis was on cloud nine, her vision blurring at the sheer loveliness of it all. Her hands tried concentrating on removing his shirt, but the attention he was giving her breasts was making it hard to concentrate. Finally after many failed attempts she got him to somewhat help her with removing his top. His mouth now releasing its hold on her, she could concentrate enough to unzip his pants; which she was surprised with the fact that he was the type of man that went 'commando'. The sight of his throbbing member made her feel extremely wet. He took this moment to gently lift Quistis onto the bed half way, her lower half hanging off the end of the mattress. Seifer slowly began to slide her panties down her long slender legs, letting them fall to the now clothes ridden floor. He then got on his knees, took his strong warm hands and eased her legs open, allowing him a very good view of her. Quistis watched in aching anticipation as he slowly kissed his way up the inside of her thighs, his hands coming up to spread things open a bit more before placing his mouth on her sensitive pussy. Quistis arched her back, moving her hips with his tongues strokes, moans flowing from her mouth. His speed increased and she could feel the sensation growing, her moment coming very soon. Her hips kept up with his new speed until she let out an all-out scream of pleasure at her massive release into his mouth.

Her heart beating like a hummingbirds wings as she watched him pull up and stand, moving her body so that it was completely on the bed. He raised her legs in the air, positioning her body until it was where he needed it, his member ready to slip inside her with the slightest thrust. He started out slow; stretching her tightness over his thick cock, making it easier and easier to slip in and out; his thrusts then began to get faster, hungrier. Quistis couldn't believe how good he felt inside her, how his body just seemed to fit hers perfectly. She rivaled in his fast pace, matching him with each desire filled thrust until suddenly he pulled out, his cock spilling out all over her new bedspread.

"Son of a bitch!" She cursed, knowing that he'd done her a favor by pulling out in time but still, her bed! She just bought the damn comforter!

"Sorry, don't want you getting pregnant now do we?" He commented, his release now complete. "Really need to get some condoms if we're going to be making this a habit." Quistis nodded her head in yes, trying to let go of her now defiled blanket.

Seifer got off the bed and walked over to the master bathroom to take a shower.

"Guess I need one too." Quistis said to no one in particular as she slid off the sex filled bed and headed toward the welcoming shower.

That was how their first night had gone. Quistis enjoyed every minute of their intimacy, knowing that probably sooner or later it would end. She couldn't keep this up forever. Tonight though, there was going to be a Ceremony for the headmaster, celebrating his birthday. All the students and staff were invited to a night of dancing and dining. Her biggest fear was that her guard would be left down, and that if she had any sort of interaction with Seifer in front of her peers, they might notice something amiss. She would really have to try and stay away from him, because she didn't know if she were capable enough to notice when she was not acting like a proper teacher.

"Good morning instructor Trepe." A group of female students hailed the blonde teacher as she made her way toward her classroom. She was rather popular with her students; she assumed that her young age was a part of it. They thought her hip and cool, when Quistis herself felt she was more of a nerd than anything.

Everyone was seated, chatting amongst themselves when the instructor entered her classroom. Quistis noticed right away that Seifer wasn't in the room; which wasn't too unusual. There were times he didn't show up to class it was as simple as that. Did she like that he sometimes skipped? No, it angered her more than anything. Yet with their new found relationship she didn't really know how to handle him when he would play hooky. So it was with reluctant acceptance that she began her class without him.

At the end of her class, most of her students had left already, some lingered, talking to their friends about that evening's celebration. While finishing up some paperwork she couldn't help but pick up some of the gossip in the room.

"Do you know who Seifer's going with tonight?" One female student asked of her friend.

"I heard that she's from Timber."

"That's all?"

"Well you know Seifer, it's like everything he does is a big secret." They both giggled at this then began to talk about something entirely different.

Quistis stopped writing and put down her pen, her hands came together so that she could rest her chin upon them. What did she really expect? I mean, it's not like they were a _real_ couple. What they did was just physical, nothing emotional . . . Then why was she getting upset at this gossip? Why was she thinking about finding Seifer and confronting him about all this talk? . . . No, it wasn't her place. He could _date_ anyone he liked; it was none of her business. Her mind must have been deep in thought because when she finally noticed what was going on a student was waving their hand across her face, trying to get her attention.

"I'm sorry, what was it you were wanting?" Quistis apologized.

"I was just asking, instructor, if you had a date for the celebration?" The female student asked.

"No, but I find going alone leaves myself open for many suitors." Quistis smiled, thinking how fitting it would be to have multiple dance partners and how that might get a rise out of Seifer. She didn't want to be the only one feeling jealous on the dance floor.

-O-O-

At the last minute, Quistis didn't know if she even wanted to go to the celebration. She knew as a faculty member it was required but her stomach was just rolling with mixed emotions over the Seifer gossip. What if that was all it had been? Just gossip? Maybe none of it was true; maybe she hadn't seen him all day because he was under the weather. Not that he was out picking up his date from Timber. . .

Well, whatever the case, she had done her best to be simply irresistible looking for this dance. Her hair was down for a change, and lightly curled. She chose a long backless dress in a shimmery rose color; making her pale skin glow healthily. She'd bag loads of dance partners in this outfit!

She was impressed when she entered the well adorned ball room, everything screamed elegant within it. The live orchestra was playing a nice waltz when she arrived, already quite a few people on the dance floor. She opted for going up to Cid himself and wishing him a happy birthday before partaking in any fun. He was, of course, surrounded by a group of people. Quistis waited patiently for her chance to talk with him, taking a glass of champagne when offered by a waiter. After a while, she finally got her chance to step up and chat with the headmaster. Wishing him a pleasant birthday evening and commenting on the delightful decorations. Once her civic duty was done with, she politely excused herself and headed over toward the dance floor. Before reaching it she passed a hallway and picked up some voices, stopping curiously and quietly to take a listen.

"You shouldn't have come, we're not together anymore."

"I told you, I'm here to talk to the headmaster. It's just luck that we should run into one another. Why not take advantage of this luck and have a good time?" a female voice giggled.

"Stop it. I don't want you hanging on me all night like a clingy little girl. Now get your business done here and leave."

"You're no fun at all Seifer. Fine, I'll find someone else to entertain me." The girl then huffed off, almost running into Quistis when she came out of the hallway. Quistis entered the dark and quiet hall to find Seifer leaning against the wall, his free hand covering his face.

"Hello." Quistis spoke, startling the blonde male.

"Hey." He said, his face tired and drained. Apparently the gossip was only half true. He didn't seem taken with this Timer girl at all.

"Everything, okay?" She inquired, trying to let him know she would listen if he wanted to talk.

"Yeah, fine." He answered quickly. "Listen, I'm not staying around, can we talk later?" He asked his anxiousness apparent.

"My door is always open." She offered nonchalantly as he began to walk past her.

"Thanks." He said before leaving her alone in the hall. Now that he wasn't going to be here to make jealous, Quistis really didn't feel like staying that long. Yet because she had gone to all the trouble of looking fabulous many young men asked her to dance, making escape rather impossible.

It was the wee hours of the morning by the time she got home; she opened her apartment door to find Seifer asleep on her couch. Her heart melted as she watched him snore, she walked over to the closet and took out a soft blanket, walking over and covering up the tired young man. Her hand reached out and stroked his cheek fondly. As much as she wanted to deny that her feelings for him were strictly physical, she knew in her heart it was more than that. She was falling in love with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Not Strong Enough To Stay Away**

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 8 belongs to Square Enix.

A/N: Haven't updated in a while, hope this long chapter catches some attention. A brief warning/ heads up- there will be a very detailed scene with Seifer and Quistis getting it on. Skip that part if you don't like that stuff. R&R please!

-0-0-

Quistis was due for her yearly physical from the Garden's nurse, Dr. Kadowaki. It was more tedious than nerve racking, the young woman feeling healthy, assuming that there wasn't anything wrong with her.

After the doctor did a bunch of trivial checks, finding everything normal thus far, she did her final task. A sharp prick to the arm, the needle drawing blood from the instructor, and she was officially done with her check up. Dr. Kadowaki was walking Quistis to the door, when it opened to show a handsome man that Quistis had never seen before.

"Quistis, I'd like you to meet my son, Jeff Kadowaki. He's recently finished medical school." The older lady introduced the two.

He had black hair, cut practically in a crew style, his chocolate eyes held a kind interest as he shook the instructors hand.

"Well, I'm sure you two have a lot of catching up to do. I'll see you later, it was nice meeting you, Jeff." She began to politely excuse herself.

"Actually, I'm apprenticing here in the Garden, so I'm sure we'll be seeing each other around campus." Jeff informed her, the news surprising the young woman.

"Well then, I look forward to working with you." She smiled at him before taking her leave of the doctors.

Making her way towards the elevator, she was followed inside the tight quarters by her favorite student. As the doors closed, Seifer pulled her body to him, kissing her hard on the mouth and fondling her breasts. He pulled back to gaze down at her flushed face, satisfied with his work, the self assured blonde pulled away from her, timing it perfectly as the doors reopened on the second floor.

"Later Teach." He winked before trotting off, her mind was still fuzzy as she watched him go. A thought occurred to her as she looked up inside the elevator, were there cameras inside this? Had someone videotaped what she had just done with a student?

"You're paranoid, Quistis." She spoke to herself, trying to not freak out at the terrible thought. Uneasily she made her way to her classroom, entering the room to see her students talking and chatting amongst themselves. Seifer sat in the back, as per usual, the blonde watching his instructor like prey as she glided to her desk.

"Today, class, I would like to begin our lesson with..." She paused, the Gardens intercom halting her words as Headmaster Cid asked for Quistis to meet him in his office immediately.

Trying hard not to shake, feeling her heart race as her stomach tied itself in knots, the instructor rose from her seat, excusing herself as she left the class alone. Was this the moment she had been dreading? Had Cid found out? Or had the recent security footage caught his attention? Fear was making her already fair completion paler, her face ghostlike in the elevators reflection as she entered it. Trembling hands touched the up button, the machine lifting her body upwards and depositing her on the headmasters private floor.

Hesitantly, her body beginning to sweat because of her stress, the lady moved forward, opening the door that lead her into his office. There he sat, behind his desk, looking at her behind those spectacles and making her feel like a kid again. Trying to regain her composure, she coughed as her back straightened, her posture proper as her eyes hid all the fear she felt inwardly.

"You wanted to see me, Headmaster?" She stood at attention, awaiting her possible dismissal.

"Quistis, you are a talented, capable person." He began, his words still could mean doom for the instructors career. Worriedly she waited for the "but" part of his sentence.

"That's exactly why I'm having you help a group in need. They're called the Forest Owls, a resistance group in Timber. They are sort of a tree hugging group, but their money's worth whatever conservation methods they need help with. Apparently a logging company is really bothering the ecosystem, and the Forest Owls want their actions stopped. So, I want you to take two capable students of your choosing, and go into Timber. A member will meet you at the station and take you to their headquarters." He informed the utterly surprised instructor, she had honestly expected her time there terminated.

"What is our main objective for this group, stop the logging at any cost?" She inquired, relieved to still have her job.

"Basically, if there are any casualties, please stop and return to Garden. They paid us well, but not _that_ well." He informed her. "That is all, you are to leave as soon as you've picked your students." He watched as she saluted him formally before taking her leave.

While in the elevator, she began imaging who would best help her in this mission. Taking on a logging company, there were bound to be burly men to try and reason with. A wise choice would be to bring a young man that was brawny, and knew how to talk with common working class men. Of course, her mind went to Seifer. As much as he goofed off and had a give a damn attitude, the young man was an asset. He could possibly bully those loggers into submission with his attitude alone, and with their relationship, perhaps he'd be easier to handle in the field.

If she went with Seifer, who would be her second student?

-0-0-

Seifer hadn't minded being his hot instructors escort on this mission. He thought that maybe they'd get to have some private, intimate love making on the train. Those dreams turned into ash the minute she informed him that Squall would be joining them.

"He's an emo little faggot." Seifer had openly spoken his feelings of loathing for the fellow student, but his teacher still insisted that the lame brunette had to come.

"I have to choose two students. If I could only bring one you know it'd just be you and I, but that's not the case. Besides, with both of you there, I'm sure any conflict with the logging company can be sorted through." She was trying to down play their mission.

Once at the station, they met up with Squall, his demeanor cold and distant. Seifer wanted to pop him in the nose just on principle as they boarded, he held back the physical desire to hurt Squall, for the instructors sake.

The three sat in silence, in a small compartment, Squall had in headphones, ignoring the two as he listened to his emo music on his iPod.

"Couldn't we have gotten two compartments?" Seifer somewhat joked with his instructor, she laughed lightly and shook her head at him.

"Won't we be staying a night on this train?" Seifer questioned, Quistis's blushing face answered his inquiry.

"You know Teach, I bet after dark we could find an empty booth..." He leaned into her ear, whispering the idea to his deeply flushed instructor.

"You know we can't, besides, I was already worried the headmaster had found out about us. I'm not playing mouse to your cat on this mission, Seifer." She spoke quietly back to the devilishly smiling blonde student.

"Oh really? Think you've got the will power?" As he spoke near her ear, he leaned in close and suckled on her earlobe, nipping it before pulling back.

She gulped, her long lashes looking up at him with amused arousal.

"I'm sure you can wait a little while longer, this mission can't take too long." She was determined to behave herself, her hormones would just have to stay in check!

"We'll see how long it lasts." He sassed her before picking up a nearby magazine and beginning to read it.

Quistis's head leaned back against the cushiony chair, the trains motions lulling her into a light sleep.

-0-0-

She was awoken by the sound of a scuffle, her bright eyes wide in surprise as she watched Squall trying to strangle Seifer, who was laughing mockingly at the brunettes attempt to harm him. In Seifer's right hand was the reason behind Squalls radical behavior, the IPod he'd been listening to was broken in half, undoubtedly broken by the blonde.

"Knock it off!" She demanded, sitting up and pulling back the rage filled Squall. She slammed his body back down into a seat, looking from Seifer to Squall like an angry mother.

"I can't believe how immature you two are! I am not going to tolerate this sort of behavior during our mission, is that understood?!" Her voice was firm, her eyes stony with determination.

"He broke my fucking IPod!" Squall cursed, his head received a sharp whack from the serious faced Quistis.

"No whining! Seifer will pay for your IPod when we get back to Garden, until then, _man up _soldier!" She barked at the lightly flinching Squall, his face filled with loathing as his arms crossed his chest grumpily.

"Wait a minute, I'm doing _what_ when we get back to Garden? Fuck that!" Seifer argued, his words brought forth action from the irritable instructor.

"Seifer, follow me, now!" She marched towards the door, exiting the private room and waiting in the hall for her student to follow.

As Seifer closed the door, giving the two privacy, Quistis began to lead the other down the hall, stopping at a door which lead to the cargo hold.

"Get in." She ordered him, making the young man enter the room first before following. When she closed the door, Quistis let out a long, frustrated sigh.

"Listen, we need to talk." She began, her counterpart standing in front of her with crossed arms and a raised brow.

"When we're together, in front of Squall and anyone else for that matter, I have to treat you as any teacher would. I don't really expect you to pay for the IPod, but I had to say what sounded appropriate. Do you understand?" She eyed him tiredly, this was hard to juggle, being his instructor and lover.

"So what you're saying is, that we have to watch ourselves around people, but when we're alone, everything's fair game?" He reached out a long arm, pulling her waist towards him so that they were intimatly close.

"_Seifer_..." Quistis sighed, still uncertain, worried they might get caught.

"The only person on this train that knows you're the instructor is Dick Weed back in the compartment. For all anyone else knows, we're a horny couple enjoying a good time." He remarked, leaning down slowly, easing his lips against hers.

Seifer kissed her slowly, patiently. The fiery quickness she was use to had been replaced with a slow, burning passion. Mouths widened as the kiss deepened, tongues licked curiously, coyly swirling against one another. His free hand moved carefully up to her hair clip, taking it off and letting her long blonde locks cascade down her back and shoulders. The clip was dropped to the floor as he ran his fingers through her smooth tresses, massaging her scalp here and there.

Quistis pulled back her lips to utter her desire, "Fuck me, Seifer." She huskily advised him.

He lead his aroused lady towards the back of the cargo area, finding a nice, secluded place where luggage would hide them should someone walk in. He made her face the side of the cart, bending her over and scooting up her skirt, his hands teasing the sides of her panties, slowly moving them down her legs. Once the panties were taken down, his hands explored her, easing in with one finger, testing how wet she was. Seifer wasn't disappointed, the instructor was slick and ready for action, her throaty moans getting him harder as his finger stroked her aching clit.

"Seifer, your instructor _orders_ you, to fuck her." She growled, tilting her head sideways to glance at him, her hair covering half her face, giving it a wild, erotic feel.

"Oh, does she now?" Seifer cockily replied, unzipping his pants and his other hand kept teasing her clit, "And what makes the instructor think I'll follow orders?" He teased, slipping out his ready cock and sliding his length between her playfully.

"Are you challenging your instructors authority?" She chuckled, taking a hand to place it over his, making his finger enter her core instead of teasing her. She moved his hand, gliding it so that his finger moved in and out.

"Mmm, you know me, authority and I just don't get along." He remarked, adding another finger insider her, his cock still moving below her back and forth.

Her hand left his to grip his cock underneath her, stroking it firmly, getting him to sigh agreeably. Before he knew it, the instructor had his member shoved inside her, Quistis was taking control.

His hands went to her hips, gripping them firmly as he shoved against her hard, creating long, slow strokes that made her cry out in pleasure. Her excitement was getting him close, listening to her pants and moans, her little bit of dirty talk she'd come up with.

"Seifer!" She cried his name, his dick feeling the extra clinching that meant she was about to come.

As much as he wanted to feel her juices spilling all over his cock, Seifer knew his own body well enough to pull out right as she squirted. Seifer let out a grunt as he spilled his seed all over the cargo floor, noticing her own juices had slipped along the sides of her inner thigh. She was still bent over, gasping from her orgasm when he leaned down to lick off the remnants of her juices, cleaning her thighs up with his trained tongue and mouth. His tongue was getting closer to her pussy, and even though he'd finished his need, the sweet smell coming from her was getting him all worked up again.

Seifer moved her wobbly body away from the messy, sperm filled floor to a steam truck. He made her sit down, his knees bent in a crouching motion as his hands made her thighs open up for him. She was trembling, as his face grew nearer, his tongue flicking out to lap at her swollen clit as his hands spread open her folds.

Quistis gasped and squirmed at his touch, her hands gripping the trunk tightly as he started to stroke her just so.

"More, don't stop..." She grunted, moving her hips with his strokes, her skin beginning to collect goosebumps. Seifer delivered, licking her thoroughly until she squeezed out her juices into his hungry mouth. He rose up, looking at her sweaty, relaxed face and feeling pleased with his performance.

"So, where are the showers on this train?" He asked, knowing it'd probably be very awkward walking back in to the compartment, smelling and looking the way they did. He had wiped with his hand most of the come off his face, but could feel some of it had already hardened.

"Well crap!" Quistis huffed, shakily rising from the steam trunk and starting to sort through the various luggage to find her travel bag. "Aha!" She exclaimed, digging out a brown duffle and bringing it over to the steam trunk and Seifer. As she sat it down, the instructor began rummaging through its many pockets and zippers, pulling out a bottle of body spray and a hair brush. Quickly, she sprayed her body down with the honey and cinnamon scent, handing it to Seifer when she was done.

"Better than nothing." He shrugged, spraying himself generously with the pleasant scent. He watched as Quistis attempted to tame her now wild mane of hair, smoothing it back and then searching around for her handy clip.

"Have you seen my clip?" She asked, searching their small area and finding nothing.

"It's over there." He took it upon himself to retrieve her item, picking it up from the floor where they had started foreplay.

"Here." He tossed her the plastic clip, chuckling as she hurried to do her hair the way she always had it.

"We'd better get back, he'll be wondering what's taking so long. Act dejected or angry when we get back, we have to be convincing." She urged her lover.

"Thats easy, I see his face and want to vomit. I'm still pissed that you had to bring him along." Seifer grumbled, opening the exit and waiting for her to walk through the door.

"He's a good strategist, besides, it shouldn't take too long to resolve this conflict. How hard can it be to assist hippies?"

"Don't you mean 'Eco Enthusiasts'?" He scoffed, eyeing her amusedly as they walked down the hall.

"Then they're _modern_ hippies." She corrected herself.

"Sheesh, and you're suppose to be the instructor? These people are in for a real treat." Seifer joked with her, making the other chuckle along with him.

"I can't help it, I had a bad experience with an over zealous recycler, its hard to like them and their lot when all I can think about is my previous encounter." She confided to him, "The gal wanted me to recycle my tampons, and lets just say that things got a little messy between us." Her pun on words got him to laugh loudly, slapping his knee as he did so.

"Alright, alright! We're almost there, you gotta stop laughing!" She was shushing him, waiting out his amusement until it passed.

"Dejected and angry, right?" He asked, receiving a nod. His face changed from passive to pissed off.

"Alright, lets get it over with." He grumped, getting into character as he started for their compartment door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Not Strong Enough To Stay Away**

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 8 belongs to Square Enix.

The rest of the train ride was uneventful, Quistis got a little bit of rest before the train arrived to their destination, Timber. Waiting for them at the station, was a man in a yellow vest with a cardboard sign that read the word "Seeds"

"Ahem, I'm instructor Trepe from Balamb Garden." Quistis introduced herself, the man smiled and urged them to follow him. The group was lead to a yellow colored train, the man doing a funny knock on the door before it opened up.

"This way, Sir!" He bowed, beckoning for the instructor to head inside.

Quistis entered the train, after giving the man an odd look, and greeted by a young brunette man wearing a blue jacket. "Hello, I'm Zone, leader of the Forest Owls, we're glad to have you on board with our campaign." He extended his hand, which Quistis shook agreeably.

"I'm instructor Trepe, leader of our group. This is Squall, and Seifer." She introduced her students, each simply nodding at the man instead of shaking his hand.

"The man that brought you here is Watts, and our only other member is in the back room right now, we just call her Princess." He informed them, "As you've been briefed, we are going up against a logging company destroying our forests. The company is backed by a Galbadian business woman we've yet to identify, at least, confirm her _true_ identity. She signs all her documents with one name; Edea. She's a lady wrapped in all sorts of mystery, we've sent letters to her for months imploring with her to stop the logging, but never once has she replied back."

"The only real solid intel we have are on the bosses on the job. A man named Mr. Murry Biggs is the head hauncho, who has a second in command named Mr. Howard Wedge. What we want to do, is try and set up a meeting with them, since their boss won't try and negotiate with us. What we have trouble with is getting in contact with them, every time we go in to have a chat with the bosses, we're kicked out of the area by big burly loggers. That's where you come in. You're trained for this type of thing, get the loggers to let us in and we'll take care of the rest."

"How do you want us to handle the loggers? Talk alone may not get us the results you want. Are you prepared for physical conflict should it come down to that?" Quistis asked of the leader.

"Normally, we'd not condone violence, but it's past that point. Do what you have to do." Zone informed her.

"Alright, so when would you like to try and set up this plan?" Quistis asked.

"As soon as possible. We can take the train up to a close point where the logging is done, but we'll have to hike a mile in the rest of the way." He told her, which Quistis was unconcerned with.

"Alright, let's get this train moving." She watched as the leader went to the front of the train, manually operating the vehicle.

"Alright, Squall, I want you to make sure all your equipment is ready. Seifer, I know you're more interested in a scuffle, but we're going to try and use you as a diplomatic solution. You're a stout guy like the loggers will be, perhaps they'll listen to you. If they won't see reason, then and only then, do we use force. Understand?" She eyed her blonde student wearily.

"Sure, whatever. You know it's gonna be a fight, but I'll try and be the poster boy for diplomacy." He sarcastically laughed, walking away to go talk with the man named Watts.

Squall was also walking away, headed down a hall that lead towards where she assumed the Forest Owl's rooms were. "Everything alright?" She called after him, wondering what he was doing.

"Fine." He gruffly replied over his shoulder, continuing his way down the poorly lit hall.

Quistis took it upon herself to go over the Forest Owl's intel, looking over a map of the logging area, looking over documents that legalized the logging within the forest. She kept herself busy the whole ride until the train came to a stop. Once it stopped, all Hell broke loose.

For one, Squall came out of the hall, with a familiar girl clinging to him, riding the man who was known for being a grump, piggyback style. It was very weird, seeing Squall smiling lightly as he came into the main area, setting her down and holding her hand. Of course, Quistis wasn't the only one noticing the pair touching one another. Seifer, who'd been talking to Watts while drinking a soda, spat out his mouthful of carbonated liquid to stare with appalled eyes at the odd couple. The noise he made caused the two to look at him, Squall with disinterest while Miss 'Clingy' had a somewhat uneasy facial expression.

"Hey Seifer." She waved lightly with her free hand, the other still tightly holding onto Squalls.

"Sup." He slurred, crossing his arms and pulling in his emotions, his face a blank slate.

"Alright, lets head out." Quistis spoke, getting everyone's attention as Seifer lead the way out of the train. They were surrounded by trees, in a heavily forested area. A simple logging road was to their left, the road they needed to follow for a mile to reach their destination. Quistis hurried up her pace, leading in the front with Seifer.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She tried asking, receiving a heated look.

"There's nothing to talk about, Teach. Just drop it." He spoke coldly to her, which hurt Quistis a little, but she bit back the small emotional pain. They were on a mission, distractions like this weren't good, and she needed to be the strong leader to pull all this off successfully.

"Stay focused." She lightly reminded him, before slowing her pace, walking in step with Zone.

"So, your 'Princess' use to date Seifer?" She asked, knowing that it probably wasn't wise to talk of that just now, but they did have a mile of hiking ahead of them…

-0-0-

"Seifer and her use to be an item a year ago. He was the one who cut things off with her, and I think, that she might have been mad that it wasn't her that did the breaking up. She met Squall while talking to your headmaster Cid. I know that it might make things difficult during this mission, but you've got to try and keep your students focused." He emplored.

"I'll do my best, but in return you have to keep your member in check as well. While we're in conflict with the loggers, I don't need her stuck to my students back, expecting a piggyback ride." She informed the other.

"The Princess….She's a little hard to rein in some times." Zone confided with her, which made Quistis glare at him, "But I promise to do my best!" He offered, her look frightening him.

"Good." She nodded, slowing her pace even more to have a talk with Squall and his new found 'friend'.

"Hello, we have yet to be formally introduced, I'm…"

"Quistis, I know. Squall told me who you are." The teenager smiled, "I'm so glad that you picked him to come on this mission! Though truth be told, I could have done without the other one." She nodded towards Seifer.

"Well, had I known what I do now, I'm sure Seifer would have wanted to stay at the Garden as well." Quistis commented, turning her gaze back over to Squall.

"Due to the fact that you are on a mission with your new found 'friend' involved, I just want to remind you that I really need your attention to detail on this mission. Messing up on your first real mission will not make for a good, solid career as a Seed." Quistis was trying to be nice in her warning, but it appeared to only cause Squall to become even more distant.

"Whatever." He shrugged, not even looking at her as he spoke.

"Alright." She conceeded, truly disliking so far how this was going. If Squall wanted to be a dick during this mission, it was his career down the toilet.

Quistis quickened her pace again, until she was walking side by side with the stone faced Seifer.

"I'm on your side, Seifer, just so we're clear." She commented, not hearing a verbal response from him but noticing he nodded his head a little.

The trekk was long, but eventually they made it to the logging site, with different heavy machinery such as bulldozers and forklifts throughout the area. By her account it was somewhere between noon and one, some of the men were sitting at plastic, collapasable benches, eating lunch.

"Alright, let me lead." She spoke to the group, entering the area and headed towards the small, brand new mobile home that undoubtedly held the bosses quarters and office. She was abruptly stopped by two tall, muscular men in hard hats and tank tops.

"Are you lost?" One guy asked, while the other kept quiet, eyeing the group suspciously.

"We'd like a meeting with your superviser." Seifer spoke, placing himself in front of his instructor, staring the men directly in the eyes.

"Well, they're busy, come back tomorrow." The talkative fellow commented, meaning that things were going to get physical.

"Listen, I know it's your lunch break, and bosses have to eat too, so how about you just let us in, and then we'll be out of your hair." Seifer tried to persuade the man, and for a moment, Quistis thought the logger was considering his words.

"Nope, you have to leave, insurance purposes and stuff." He was making shit up now.

"Zone, get ready." Quistis warned, making both loggers eye her wearily.

"Listen, I hate to be a prick, but I have to insist we get in here." Seifer spoke, moving closer and making the two guys back up a bit, he was rather good at intimidating people.

"Leave. NOW." The logger warned, to which Seifer answered him with a quick punch to the face.

"Now Zone!" Quistis yelled, swooping around Seifer to gut punch the logger who hadn't said a word, while Seifer beat on the other. From the corner of her eye, she could see the three Forest Owls rushing past.

"Squall, take over here!" Quistis ordered, backing away from the logger to go clear a path for the running Forest Owls. She entered the nearest bulldozer and started it up, aiming it towards the mobile home/office, the Forest Owls taking shelter behind her as she carved a path, scaring off loggers with her driving.

She was taking a quick glace behind her to check on Seifer and Squall, when she felt the machine hit something solid. She turned her head to look at the mobile home, she had ran straight into it! She put the dozer in park and turned off the key, ushering the Forest Owls into the office and shutting the door behind them, guarding the door and watching as big, burly men started stalking towards her.

"Bring it!" She began to unwind her whip. It was a chain whip, meaning that it wasn't just made of leather, it had metal along its length, which made it very hurtful when it snapped against vulnerable human flesh. She waited, timing the groups pace until they were at a perfect distance. She lashed out, hitting three people at once with her weapon, causing the others who hadn't been hit to back off.

"Listen, they just want to talk with your boss. If you all just settle down, no one has to get hurt." She tried reasoning with them.

Pride being their downfall, not wanting to relent to a female, they came at her. Quistis was quick and precise, slashing at them with trained control over her weapon. Pushing some back while causing others to fall down indefinitely.

-0-0-


	5. Chapter 5

**Not Strong Enough To Stay Away**

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 8 belongs to Square Enix.

-0-0-

Seifer was on a roll, knocking out loggers as he went on his merry way, finding vehicles to high jack and chase around frightened loggers. Everything seemed to be going well, until he noticed a group massing in front of the small mobile home. He aimed his large forklift towards that area, the closer he got the more details he took in.

Quistis was guarding the door, and she was doing a hell of a job, whipping the shit out of any fool that made a move towards her, but their numbers were multiplying. If she didn't get back up soon, she could get overwhelmed. So with a shit eating grin on his face, he steered his way towards the rowdy loggers.

Seifer was feet away when something side swiped him. A dozer, larger than his forklift, was ramming into him, sliding him away from his target.

"You want to play?" Seifer leered, speeding up his machine to move out of the dozers ramming reach. He turned the forklift around, and raised the lift so that it was level with the dozers radiator.

"Come and get it!" He yelled, kicking the machine into its highest gear, aiming it for the front of the dozer. Right before the lift hit its goal, Seifer bailed out, rolling on the ground and hearing the loud crunch of the radiator getting pierced.

Seifer rose up, hustling his way back over to the mobile home. The crowd was smaller, but still numerous. Men held chainsaws in their hands, some were swinging chains, tossing them at Quistis who kept dodging.

"Hey ass holes," they all turned to look at him, "how about we make this an even fight?" He smirked, finally pulling out his favorite weapon, his gunblade.

-0-0-

Quistis was growing weary, beginning to lose her momentum as the loggers kept coming. She was relieved when the forklift driving Seifer was headed her way, until some jack ass side swiped him with a huge bulldozer.

Her minimal averted attention cost her, a guy swinging a large chain grazed her upper arm, firing her up once more as she swatted at her opponents. No sign of Squall yet, but she really didn't have the time to babysit let alone worry about the dude. As long as he was somewhere out there kicking logger ass, she'd be happy. If she found out otherwise, Squall was going to get one hell of a lecture on the train ride back to Timber.

As she battled on, guarding her door, Seifer came back again. This time wielding his gunblade. He started taking out the chainsaw weilding loggers first, working his way towards her as he thinned down the numbers.

"Are we having fun yet?!" He joked with her while hitting some guy upside the head with his hilt.

"Barrels of it!" She chuckled sarcastically back, aiming for faces through the crowd, causing loud screams of pain from her opponents.

A few minutes more, and the area was cleared.

-0-0-

Squall had been setting snares up, surprising his opponents as they stepped into his quickly made trap, their bodies flying upward to hang upside down in the trees surrounding the site. He was busy setting up more strategically placed snares, when he looked up to view the inside of the office trailer through a window.

What he saw taking place, caused him to pause, watching as things only got worse "negotiating" with the logging bosses. Zone was speaking to the two logging men, while Rinoa and Watts stood behind in support. He had an uncomfortable pale look to him, one that screamed nervousness and unease. The part that caused Squall to halt his snare building, was when the stouter logger leaned over his desk and started shaking Zone by the front of his jacket.

Zone, in his panic, began to vomit on the angry logger, undoubtedly pissing off the guy more with his bodily action. Rinoa and Watts were trying to pull Zone away from the guys grip, but the second in command started towards them, causing Watts and Rinoa to move away, towards the door.

"Shit!" Squall cursed, leaving his position to rush towards the window. Those people weren't fighters, they weren't ready to handle aggressive negotiations like this. As he reached the window, Squall attempted to open it, but the stubborn thing was locked.

"Fuck it." He sighed, moving back to get a run at the flimsy built window.

-0-0-

When Seifer and Quistis entered the office, they hadn't expected the disaster awaiting them. Zone was covered in vomit, bleeding as one of the bosses held him against a wall, punching him repeatedly in the face. While Watts and the Princess were huddled in a corner, watching Squall wrestle with the second boss of the logging company. The emo boy was bruised, his face messy with sweat and dirt as he struggled with the thin yet flexible Mr. Wedge, rolling all over the wooded floor.

"Seifer, help Zone, I'll break up this mess." She ordered leaving his side to yell and kick at the fighting men on the floor.

Seifer sauntered over, ever the confident guy, and tapped the stout built Mr. Biggs on the shoulder. Biggs paused his aggressive behavior to glance back at Seifer, who had a fist ready for the mans surprised looking face. Two punches and the man was on the floor, Zone dropped down to the ground as well, hugging himself in a fetal position as tears rolled down his face.

"All we wanted to do was protect the forest..." He kept mumbling to himself, the 'negotiation' having traumatized him.

"Zone!" Rinoa called, coming to his side, along with Watts who kept using the word Sir as he asked if Zone was alright.

"Well, this went smooth." Seifer scoffed, receiving a heated glare from his ex. She stood up and started pointing a finger at him angrily.

"This never would have happened if one of you damn people had been here inside with us to begin with! We were lucky Squall came when he did!" She screamed at him, poking her finger into his chest as she raged, "We could have died, damn it! What good are you people if you're not even there to defend us?"

"Excuse me?" Quistis had heard the girls ranting. She left the exhausted Squall and the passed out Wedge to speak with the complaining young woman.

"We were keeping back men with _chainsaws_ and _dangerous_ _heavy_ _equipment_. Defending you from being interrupted while your organization's leader was suppose to speak diplomatically with the bosses. If you all knew there might be danger inside the office area, you could have said something, we could have changed our plan to suit your needs. But you _didn't_ say anything, you all thought it'd be a piece of cake and couldn't handle it when things got confrontational. This is on _you_, not us, not Garden, but _you_." Quistis pointed her own finger at the wide eyed, peeved looking girl.

"You people are _worthless_!" She huffed before pushing past Quistis, jogging over to comfort Squall.

"Well, have any of you started checking files to find out more about the woman behind this company? Or are you all just going to lick your wounds and crawl out of here with nothing?" Quistis spoke to the entire Forest Owls group, getting a glare from Rinoa.

"Sir, I am on it, Sir!" Watts saluted her funnily before leaving Zone's side to rummage through the desk and filing cabinet.

-0-0-

_Mr. Murry Biggs_

_Mr. Howard Wedge_

_Logging Rd #2_

_Timber_

_Mr. Biggs and Mr. Wedge,_

_I am writing to say how disappointed I am with your quota. I have never seen numbers this low before, have your workers become ill? Or are you two just incompetent? _

_When I hired you two, you both assured me that you could get the job done, that there would be no issue. This letter is your first warning from me, if I find your quota this low ever again, you won't be receiving a letter. I will come up to you dirty, backwoods office and personally see to it that you are removed from the premises, and appoint someone else with true ambition to take over your jobs. _

_Best wishes on your new goal of 30 tons of new product, _

_Edea_

"Well, someone got their asses chewed." Seifer commented.

"There's more, Sir! Listen to this letter, it's dated last week." Watts picked up the new one, coughing to clear his voice and reading it in what he imagined Edea might sound like. Coming off like a prim and proper English nanny...

_Mr. Biggs and Mr. Wedge,_

_I had a lot of doubt about your capability to bring in the large quota I assigned, but was pleasantly surprised to see it met this week. The product looked impeccable, some of the sizes were simple astounding. _

_I've received a note from you both, asking for more tools to carve out the trees you've cut. Since you did well this week, I've decided to send more equipment to help with that task, at half the cost I'd normally charge to replace old or broken tools. You're welcome. _

_Just another reminder for your men, when cutting down trees, pick only the extremely long and thick ones. They give more room for product storage. We'll take out the smaller trees last, am I clear?_

_Best of luck,_

_Edea_

"Wait a minute! They're hiding stuff inside the trees?!" Rinoa gasped.

"It appears so, this looks like a cover for a smuggling operation. The question is, what's the product?" Quistis mused out loud.

"Drugs?" Zone piped in, wobbling over to the desk and looking over the letters.

"It's no good, Sir. They never say the products title in any of the letters." Watts informed his superior.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Seifer spoke up, walking towards the exit and leaving behind the curious faced others.

"Come on, we'd better see what he's up to." Quistis urged, leading the rest of them out of the rummaged office.

Squall limped a bit as Rinoa worried over him, offering assistance constantly should he need it. Zone was assisted by Watts, leaning on the yellow vested man as they followed the instructor.

"I noticed a trailer with logs on it over here." Seifer informed the group, leading them to it. Seifer started knocking on the wood, leaning his ear close to hear the hollow sound the wood made.

"Hollow alright, but lets see if they started shoving product in." He started to walk towards the end of one log, knocking on the end until it pushed through, into itself. He looked inside, peering at the contents.

"It's too dark, anyone got a light?" He was tossed a lighter belonging to Zone.

"Well well, look at that." He spoke, gazing in with the lighter.

"What is it?!" Everyone seemed to ask at the same time. Quistis was the first to walk over and take a look herself, Seifer held the lighter for her to witness the incredible contents.

"They're diamonds!" She gasped, backing away and shaking her head.

"We have them now!" Zone gleefully cheered, "Watts, use your camera, take a picture of that shit!" He urged his fellow Forest Owl.

"Yes Sir!" Watts readily agreed, helping Zone lean against the trailered logs before taking out his small camera from his vest pocket.

Seifer kept the lighter going as Watts shoved his camera inside the hollowed log, taking plenty of pictures for evidence.

"Mining is illegal in this forest, we've finally got something to bargain with to stop the logging!" Rinoa rejoiced, hopping up and down in her excitement.

"Come on, we'd better get back to the train before everyone wakes up." Zone worriedly urged, with Watts help he started leading the way back to the site's entrance.

Squall and Rinoa walked behind Zone, while Quistis and Seifer walked together at the end.

"This evidence, do they really think it will stand up in court? They were trespassing to get the picture." Quistis shared her worry privately, speaking so that he'd be the only one to hear her.

"You really think they don't know that? I'm sure they'll try using it as blackmail first, maybe threaten to publish the pictures in a magazine or something. Either way, our mission is done, they got the things to stop the logging on their own." He sighed, relieved to be done and ready to head back to Garden.

"As much as I want to go back too, I'm not sure if we can yet. Our contract states that we stay until the logging is stopped." Quistis shook her head tiredly.

"Well fuck." Seifer cursed, crossing his arms and glaring at the group in front of them. "I was hoping we'd get the hell out of here. We're not sleeping on that fucking train are we?" He raised a weary brow, eyeing the instructor.

"I don't know. I think my stomach couldn't stand too much more of those two and their clinging behavior." She confided, forgetting that the topic of Squall and Rinoa might be a sensitive one for Seifer.

"He can have her. I prefer my women a little older, and self reliant." He commented, making Quistis blush as she turned to look at his serious face.

"Know what I mean, Teach?" He sassed, taking a quick hand and tapping her ass discreetly as they walked.

"Seifer!" She hissed, loving the wittiness but worried they'd be noticed.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, no one was looking." He whispered, a smirk plastered on his smug face.

Quistis rolled her eyes and trekked on, what ever was she going to do with him?

-0-0-

A/N: Thanks for reading, I'm having a great time writing this story, and I promise that my intro for the Doctors son will make sense later one when they get back to the Garden. For now, the characters are stuck in Timber for a little bit longer. On a personal note, my sister had her baby two days ago! Also, I got a new job yesterday! Yay! Lots of reason for celebrating this weekend, hope you enjoy this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Not Strong Enough To Stay Away**

Disclaimer: FF8 belongs to Square Enix.

All Quistis could think about, was taking a nice warm bath at the local hotel. Her skin was dirty, bruised, a little sore, and sweaty. The trekk had taken its tole on a lot of the group, mostly the beaten Zone and the limping Squall.

The instructor was starting to notice her upper arm turning purple, the chain whacking she'd received was catching up to her. As they rode the yellow train back to Timber, Quistis's mind wandered to Seifer. He had really held his own on this mission, he even surprised her when the student known for his independent work ethic, came to her aid in battle. The questions she had to ask herself were about his actions. Did he do it because of their sexual relationship, or would he have done it without sex involved? Was he changing for all the right reasons, or all the wrong ones? This line of thought was going down a dark, and unpleasant pathway, so the instructor started thinking about other subjects.

"Quistis." Seifer interrupted her thoughts, bringing her back to the here and now.

"I was asking how your arm felt." He repeated his statement, his gloved hand pointing at her bruise.

"Ah, it's fine. Thank you for the concern." She smiled lightly, noticing his awkwardness by the way he coughed and turned to look at something else within the train. Good old Seifer, had to keep up the bad boy attitude after all.

When the Forest Owl's train stopped within Timber, Quistis explained that she and her other student would find rooms at the hotel. Squall, who had already fallen asleep in Rinoas room, would stay there that night.

"Are you sure, instructor? We can always throw down a few blankets on the floor to accommodate you." Zone was trying his best to be polite, but Quistis just wasn't in the mood to 'rough it' and sleep on the hard floor when a hotel with an actual bed and shower was so very near.

"It's fine, Seifer and I will get rooms at the hotel. We'll see you bright and early." She excused themselves gently, leading the way out of the train and onto the main street. Seifer followed behind her, most likely relieved that he wasn't going to be stuck in the same train as Squall and Rinoa for an entire evening. Even when you're the person that made the break up happen, it was still tough to watch an old flame with someone else.

The night was filled with the hustle and bustle of trains doing their evening rounds, whistles blowing and engines roaring. It seemed that when they reached the hotel, they couldn't rid themselves completely of the train noises. The hotel was train themed, complete with a train set that ran around the entire building. A cute miniature gate was placed next to the reception desk, to halt visitors until they had paid for their rooms.

As the two Seeds walked up to the counter, Quistis was surprised to see the receptionist remembered Seifer. Hailing him and asking how he had been.

'Of course, stupid. He dated Rinoa who's a member of the Forest Owls, a group that's known by everyone in town.' Quistis mentally scolded herself.

"We'd like two rooms please." The instructor requested, her counterpart eyeing her curiously.

"I'm sorry, all we have left is the honeymoon suite." The lady informed her.

"That'll be fine." Seifer spoke up from behind Quistis, forking out his own money even as the lady agreeably handed over the room key.

"Lets go." He smirked, waving for the instructor to pass the open gate first. Flabbergasted, the blonde woman awkwardly started to move as he instructed.

"It's on the top floor." He said, ushering her to the elevator.

"Seifer, this is risky." Quistis spoke her concern once inside the small elevator.

"Hey, it's just Timber. How could any of this get back to Garden? The receptionist doesn't exactly have Cid's phone number on speed dial." He teased her, making her face frown, her cheeks blush.

The room, when they arrived, was extremely spacious. The bed was king sized, covered entirely with silk blankets and matching pillow cases. There was a tub, right outside of the bathroom, somewhat close to the bed. It was one of those old fashioned baths with the old wrought iron feet. As Quistis eyed the bathroom, she noticed it only had a toilet and sink, meaning she'd be taking her relaxing bath in front of Seifer.

She wasn't totally bashful with him about her body, but she also had been looking forward to normal bathing, which for women that usually entailed the shaving of legs and other parts of the body...Did she really want him watching as she hacked away her unwanted underarm hair? This ordeal was starting to scream the word "awkward".

"What's wrong, Teach? You're staring down that tub like you've met a new enemy." He commented, making the instructor adjust her facial features, turning her head to smile at him casually.

"It's nothing, so, would you care to take the first bath? I'll scrub your back for you." She offered, chuckling at the idea. Seifer covered in bubbles while she assisted him with his back, a hard place to reach for any man or woman.

"You just can't wait to see me naked, huh?" He teased her, beginning to strip down as she watched with eager eyes. What could she say to that? He did have a nice, firm body that was better appreciated when exposed and naked.

His jacket went first, followed by his sleeveless shirt, exposing his upper body completely. Her student turned from her, bending over to start the water for the tub.

"Are you going to add bubbles, Seifer? I never pictured you for a bubble boy." She chuckled, her male counterpart turned to glare at her.

"I'm not, instructor, but since I'll be having company in here, I might as well live out my fantasy of seeing your breasts covered in them." He waggled his brows before picking out a bottled liquid, pouring it generously into the rising water.

"Oh really? What else happens in this little fantasy of yours?" Quistis huskily spoke, walking up to him and placing her hands along his chest, moving them teasingly downward to the top of his jeans.

"Hmm, how about I show you just what's been on my mind." He grunted, bending his head to lick her smooth lips with the tip of his tongue, before kissing her passionately. The instructor was aggressively attacking the buttons on his pants, while Seifer kissed and fondled her lithe body.

His lips only left hers momentarily, so that he could rip off her top, including her bra. His mouth was quickly on hers again, his hands roughly massaging her tits as she finally accessed his pants. Quistis gripped him firmly, rubbing him hard and fast, getting the boy to groan and pant against her mouth.

"Tub, now." He managed to speak between urgent smooches.

Lips separated as hands finished undressing one another. Seifer turned the faucet off, the tub now full of sudsy goodness, and lifted up his lady bridal style. Quistis clung to him, tensing up as the man shakily entered the slippery tub. Only when he sat down and had her on his lap did she loosen up, relaxing against him as the water soothed her skin.

Seifer started soaping her up, rubbing her body generously with the lavender scented bar. Hands sliding places that caused her to gasp and jerk, feeling overwhelmed with tingling sensations as he cleaned her oh so thoroughly. Once her body was completely covered, she yanked the bar of soap from his large, slippery hands and started with his chest. She drew circles around his nipples with the bar, teasing the man tits till his nips were hard. Moving down she lathered his stomach, going lower...

knock knock

Someone was at their door, scaring Quistis and causing her to flop hurriedly out of the tub, landing on the floor roughly. She quickly picked herself up, shuffling around for a towel, wrapping her soapy body in a pink fluffy one. Seifer was cursing, slipping around in the tub, having issue with exiting the large, slick thing.

The instructor secured her towel tightly, ran her hand through her damp hair, and shuffled towards the door. She could hear Seifer squeaking out of the large bath, his heavy body could be heard thumping to the ground. The knock happened again, this time louder, more insistent. With cautious movements, Quistis unlocked the door and creaked it open slightly, peering out and seeing eye to eye the hotel manager.

"Sorry to bother you folks, but I've got a Cid on the line down at the front office, says he'd like to speak with an instructor Quistis?" She looked down at the instructors attire, blushing slightly. "I can see you're busy, I can always have him call back later." The manager offered, Quistis's eyes going large with fear.

"No! That's alright. I will be down to take his call momentarily." She smiled lightly, trying to remain calm.

"I will let him know." The manager replied, backing away from the door and taking her leave.

Quistis shut the door and let out a shaky sigh. How was Cid able to find out she had gone to the hotel? Was he aware of Seifer tagging along? That they were sharing a room? She felt weak kneed and nauseous, her color fading from her face as she turned to her towel wrapped student.

"Cid's on the phone, he's waiting for me to answer his call." She uneasily explained, Seifer frowned, taking her body language and voice into account.

"Easy does it, Teach." He spoke evenly, walking over to her and touching her shoulder comfortingly.

"I don't know how he found out I went here, but I'm wondering if he knows more." She spoke openly to him about her fear.

"Hey, he's got no reason to distrust ya. You're a good egg, he won't be suspicious. If it's brought up, just say I'm crashed out on the floor. He'll be fine with that." Seifer encouraged her, trying to help the lady calm her mind.

"Okay. Thanks, that makes this...less stressful." She chuckled lightly, attempting to find humor in all this.

"Hurry up and chat with old four eyes and get back. I still intend to live out one of my fantasies tonight." He winked, pulling her into him, his lips pressing warmly against hers before the man smoothly let go of his embrace.

Quistis hurriedly dried off and put on her dirty clothes, leaving the room with a more confident heart. It would be fine, Cid was probably just checking in, seeing how their day went. As she neared the front desk, the manager smiled and handed over the phone, stepping away to give the other some privacy.

"Hello, Headmaster." Quistis spoke smoothly into the receiver.

"Instructor, I have a few questions for you concerning today's mission. Miss Rinoa informed me that your team was unable to keep them safe during their sit down with the logging bosses. I am aware that there are times when situations are difficult and need more man power. Yet I feel that your abilities should be honed enough to adjust where needed and get the job done correctly. Are you capable of finishing this mission? Have I assigned a task too difficult for your skill set? If I am called again, Quistis, I am going to send in a different instructor to control your mission." He was silent, waiting for her response.

"Headmaster Cid, I assure you that I am a capable instructor. I will finish my mission, and see you back inside Garden shortly." She spoke guardedly, feeling anger growing inside her heart towards Rinoa.

"Alright, that is all, instructor. Have a pleasant evening." He ended their conversation, Quistis hung up the phone, leaving the front desk with a cold, hard look on her face.

-0-0-


End file.
